1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to gasoline pumps and more specifically it relates to an actuator device for a trigger of an automatic nozzle of a gasoline pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous gasoline pumps have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include pivotable regulator clips thereon for holding the triggers of the nozzles in operable positions so that the people using the pumps do not have to keep squeezing the triggers by hand. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.